


Prey Never Looked So Good

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Bunny Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mamora Wolves, Oral Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Wolf Keith (Voltron), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: The rabbit tribe had lived peacefully with the Mamora Wolves for some time. They didn't understand why the wolves suddenly started chasing them down with wide jaws and greedy claws.Shiro could only last for so long in his little den.It was only a matter of time before Keith found him.





	Prey Never Looked So Good

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested piece from [LostKnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKnights/pseuds/LostKnights) here on ao3! you should totally thank them for commissioning me this beautiful piece. ♥

Things were going terribly wrong outside his little den. Whenever he tried to sleep, he could hear other rabbits being picked off one by one. He didn’t want to know what was happening to them. Perhaps he could help them, but Shiro wouldn’t dare leave the sanctum of his den. It would only put himself in danger.

The Marmora wolves were prowling.

Before they had never bothered others outside of their tribe. They were recluse and kept to themselves. The only time anyone ever saw them was when they came by to help with any of the other attacking forces.

Once upon a time, they were a tribe that everyone looked up to and relied on for safety. Now, things had changed.

No one could say what had entirely gone wrong.

There wasn’t a person alive who had seen the Marmora wolves so vicious against other tribes. It was terrifying. The best advice any of the elders could recommend was to stay indoors and only travel outside when needed.

And Shiro needed to. He was running dangerously low on food and would need to get more.

But the noises outside worried him. Anything could happen the moment he stepped out of his little den. While his den was well hidden, he was exposed if anyone caught him leaving it. Shiro would need to be cautious and listen carefully for anything that might be going on outside.

He looked over his dwindling supplies. Water was running out and the vegetables he had gathered were a laughable size. Survival wouldn’t be an option for him any longer.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro let it out slowly.

He had to do it.

Carefully, he wandered closer to the entrance of his den. Shiro strained to hear anything happening outside. The world was eerily silent. It meant either good news or bad and it had him on edge. He tried to tell himself that perhaps things were happening further away. It was the only thing he could say to give himself the motivation to step outside.

Shiro could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. It was now or never.

With another deep breath, Shiro poked his head out of his den. A giant bush blocked his way, but that was good. It hid the entrance and he was the only one who knew about it. The Marmora wolves would never be able to find it—or that was what he hoped, at least. He looked around, his white ears twitching as he listened for danger. Nothing; it was silent and the only thing he heard was the wind howling. Shiro couldn’t smell anything, either, which surprised him. For the last few days, he only smelled the wolves.

He couldn’t believe he was this lucky. The one thing he wouldn’t do was pass up this opportunity. Shiro didn’t know when the Marmora wolves would be back. He needed to make the most of the time that he had.

Darting beneath the bush, Shiro looked around. There was still nothing around for miles. Joy blossomed in his chest and he moved further out of his hideout. He would go, get the food and then disappear back into his den. The Marmora wolves would never get a chance to have him; he would be safe.

Shiro hurried in his search. He sniffed around until he found a large source of food. It should have been a source of suspicious for Shiro, but he wasn’t thinking straight. His only thought process was that he had found food. He wanted to grab it and head back to his den—in his den, he would be safe, and no one could hurt him.

“Well, well, well… It looks like a little rabbit came out to play.”

He froze, his ears laying flat against his head. Shiro didn’t need to look to know who was with him. The smell filled his lungs and it took all his willpower to not shake. He was still shaking, even with all his internal pleading to keep calm.

Slowly, Shiro turned his head. A Marmora wolf stood only a few feet away. His black tail was swishing back and forth, brushing against the grass; ears flickered whenever a bug dared to go too close to him; his eyes were a dark purple, staring holes in Shiro; and the grin he wore showed off his sharp teeth, teeth that could be used to rip anyone apart.

The Marmora wolf chuckled as he approached Shiro. “You know, I didn’t think that would actually work.” When he got close, he leaned forward until his face was inches away from Shiro’s. “I could smell you near your den.”

Shiro’s heart stopped.

“If I could find it, I would have dragged you out of the den by your ears,” the wolf said. “You’re quite sneaky, you know that? No matter how much I searched, I just couldn’t find where the entrance was.” He leaned closer and pressed his nose against Shiro’s neck, taking a deep breath in. “You smell so good.”

This would be the last chance that the wolf would ever get to smell him.

Shiro shoved at the wolf and darted away. He could hear the wolf snarling as he ran, but he didn’t dare look behind him. The only thing he could see was his den, his haven away from the Marmora wolves. His bag was started to drag him down and he tossed it down to the ground. He would find a way to get food, but not before losing the wolf trailing behind him.

The wind was knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground.

His hands were pinned down by their wrists and strong legs straddled his ass. The Marmora wolf was growling behind him, his breath hot on his neck. Shiro felt his heart beating erratically in his ribcage. This was it; there was no escaping his fate. Whatever the Marmora wolves had been doing to the other rabbits in his community, Shiro would find out what it was.

The wolf chuckled, out of breath from running so fast. “You sure are a tricky one… This whole time I’ve been looking for a rabbit just like you.”

Shiro licked his lips. “W-why? D-do we taste better when we run…? Does it m-make our blood sweet or… or something?!”

“Wha?” The wolf laughed this time, tossing his head back. “You think we’re _eating_ your tribe? That’s rich.”

He was confused now. “Then… what are you doing…?”

Shiro gasp as he was turned onto his back. The wolf’s purple eyes stared right into his own, unflinching and looking very hungry. It felt to him that he was looking right into Death’s eyes.

“We’re _breeding_ with you.” At Shiro’s gaping look, the wolf smiled. “It’s strange, isn’t it? You see, our numbers have been dwindling quite rapidly and there aren’t any omegas around too help us populate again.”

The wolf removed his grip from one of Shiro’s wrists. He slowly moved his claws down bare arms, dangerously close to putting pressure on them. “It was our wonderful leader’s idea to come to another tribe and find the omegas we need. After all, you rabbit’s sure do… populate a lot, don’t you?”

Shiro gritted his teeth. “You’re a _monster.”_

“No—I’m Keith,” he said. “And I’ve chosen _you_ to be my chosen omega.” Keith smiled and lowered his head to nuzzle Shiro’s neck. “We are going to have a wonderful time together.”

He closed his eyes and bit back a sob.

Shiro never thought that he would be used like this. Deep in his heart, he always thought he would find a nice sensible rabbit in his tribe and mate with him. He had never given himself to anyone before. To think that he would give it away to someone from another tribe that was forcefully taking it?

Shiro couldn’t stop his second sob.

Keith cooed softly to him. “Don’t worry, my pet. I’m going to take good care of you. You’ll never find a gentler lover than me.”

He found that hard to believe.

Shiro turned his head aside as Keith kissed at his neck. His arms twitched when he realized that his wrists were free. Keith’s hands were now trailing down his body, claws tickling his ribcage. He could escape now if he tried. He wouldn’t be able to go back to his den, but he could escape somewhere else. Maybe there was another rabbit somewhere that would take and shelter him.

A hiss escaped him as Keith dug his claws into his sides.

“Don’t even think about escaping. The moment you do, you’ll regret it.”

Shiro closed his eyes tightly. He knew that Keith would commit to his threat.

A gasp left him as a sharp nip was delivered to the side of his neck. Keith left marks all over him, nosing the collar of his shirt open so he could try to reach more of him. He reared back, hovering over Shiro with his hands on either side of his head. The way he looked down at him had Shiro shuddering.

If he wanted to, Keith could devour him. Shiro was afraid of that.

He turned his head away as Keith worked on tearing his clothes off. While he wasn’t rough, Shiro couldn’t say that he was gentle. It wasn’t long before he was bare beneath the moonlight with Keith between his legs. Now Keith was looking down at him with an even more hungry look. His heart was hammering dangerously hard in his chest.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Keith whispered. “Shaking like a leaf beneath me, unsure of what I’m going to do to you…”

Shiro squeezed his hands into fists. “I know exactly what you’re going to do to me now.”

Keith hummed, nodding his head. “No, yeah, that’s true.” He grinned down at Shiro.

Shiro hissed out in pain as Keith gripped him by his hair and moved him to a kneeling position. Keith now stood before him, his bulge dangerously close to his face. He tried to look away, but he was pulled back to it. It was hard to look away from what Keith was hiding with a hand in his hair.

His heart jumped to his throat as Keith undid his pants, lowering it enough for his cock to spring out. It was _huge;_ Shiro had never seen a cock like that before. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to fit it in his mouth, much less his ass. This was a recipe for disaster.

Shiro fought back as Keith tried to pull him closer to his cock. He managed to turn his head away whenever he was close, smearing precum on his cheek.

“No…” Shiro muttered. “No…!”

Keith growled. He pulled Shiro’s head back and snarled in his face. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it going to be?”

He closed his eyes tightly. Shiro didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t want to know how else Keith could make this worse. It would be easier to just give in and get it over with. Shiro compared it to ripping off a Band-Aid—the quicker he got it done, the better it would be.

Taking in a deep breath, Shiro turned his head. He opened his mouth and Keith purred happily. His eyes shut tightly as Keith pushed his cock into his mouth. The length stretched his jaw wider the deeper it went. When it hit the back of his throat, it continued to move and Shiro opened his eyes. There was still so much more to take in and it didn’t seem to end.

It finally did and Shiro suppressed a gag.

Above him, Keith moaned, shallowly thrusting into him. Shiro’s nose bent whenever it pressed against Keith’s pelvis.

“Your mouth is so hot and tight,” Keith said through his teeth. “Is this how your ass is going to feel?”

Shiro hoped it didn’t.

He closed his eyes again as Keith started to thrust into his mouth. He didn’t want to see what was being done to him. Shiro wanted to gag as he felt the knot of the wolf’s dick pressing against his teeth. Keith moaned and rolled his hips, tossing his head back whenever he got in _deep._ The salty taste of pre-cum coated his tongue and slipped down his throat. Shiro tried not to think about what it tasted like.

“You’re such a good rabbit for me, baby,” Keith said. Shiro wished he would be quiet. “I really got the luck of the draw with you.” He chuckled. “Everyone thought I was out of my mind when I told them that you were the one I wanted. They said I would struggle to catch you, but I _did.”_

Shiro whimpered, but that only managed to turn Keith on even more. It spurred the wolf to fuck his mouth even faster. A harsh grip grabbed the base of his ears, keeping him in place. Shiro raised his hands to hold onto Keith’s hoping that it would be enough to convince him to let go.

Keith didn’t. He held onto Shiro’s long, white ears tightly, using it as leverage to fuck his mouth harder and harder.

It was embarrassing to be used like this. If Shiro was mating with someone he loved, he wouldn’t have minded so much. This, though? It was so degrading, and he wished he wasn’t selected. He wished that Keith had chosen some other unfortunate rabbit to be their mating partner.

And then the knot start to grow.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he stared at Keith’s ever-moving pelvis. He could feel the knot growing more and more with each thrust. Keith was more aggressive, trying to get the knot to move past Shiro’s lips. Because of this, he struggled. He wasn’t going to let Keith knot his mouth. He was already struggling to breathe with how his mouth was assaulted. The moment that knot locked them together, Shiro was sure that he would pass out.

He struggled and tried to push back Keith’s hips. His struggles only earned him a threatening growl from the wolf.

“Open your mouth wider for me,” Keith growled.

Shiro had no choice but to obey.

It was even more of a struggle to do so, but he closed his eyes and did what he could. His jaw opened wide enough for Keith’s knot to slip into his mouth, expanding within seconds. Gushes of cum flowed down his throat. He had no other choice but to swallow it all as best as he could. Keith was moaning softly above him, softly rolling his hips against Shiro’s face.

Soon, it became too hard to breathe. Shiro could feel himself growing light-headed within seconds. Black spots danced along his vision and there was nothing he could do about it.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Keith staring down at him.

* * *

Shiro was startled awake by the sounds of laughter and howls. He sat up from a bed of furs and looked out over the scene before him.

Marmora wolves were everywhere, laughing and having a good time with each other. Some were mating with rabbits from his tribe that had been caught before or after him. Most of them, though, was focused on cooking a large animal over a fire. Plates made of leaves were passed around to the wolves, which they devoured eagerly.

Seeing it made Shiro’s stomach twist. They were so violent even when they ate.

“Keith! Your omega’s awake!”

Shiro shuddered as Keith dispersed from a crowd of wolves and walked to him. His tail dragged on the ground behind him, but it lifted as he got closer to Shiro. If he didn’t know any better, Shiro would have sworn that it was starting to wag.

Keith knelt beside him. “How are you feeling?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. Shiro could be far away from home right now in the Marmora wolves’ den. He wasn’t feeling all the great right now. It didn’t help that he almost choked to death on Keith’s cock. His day wasn’t going that great right now.

“I guess I’m alright…” Shiro muttered.

Keith nodded. There was a smile on his face and, for once, it wasn’t malicious. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a leaf bundle. It was opened to reveal fruits, berries, and vegetables. “Are you hungry?”

Shiro’s mouth was watering. Without a word of gratitude, he lunged for the food. He shoved a few of the berries into his mouth. The taste was pleasant and burst across his tongue. Even the vegetables and fruit were juicy and wonderful. It had been a while since Shiro had last had food that tasted this good. Ever since the Marmora wolves invaded, most of the produce they grew weren’t taken cared of. They became limp and tasted awful, but none of the other rabbits cared.

Their only thought process was food and survival.

Keith didn’t say a word about his manners or anything else. He sat down beside Shiro and watched him eat.

Juices dripped down his chin and Shiro wiped them away with the back of his arm. That was one of the best meals he had in a while.

“Do you feel a little better?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He fidgeted, looking down at his lap. “… Thank you, Keith…”

“Don’t mention it. You looked a little thin when I came upon you.”

“A little thinness isn’t so bad.” Another Mamora wolf knelt beside Shiro. He didn’t have his mask on so Shiro could see the hungry look in his eyes. “Thin rabbits get to feel our dicks even better. Wouldn’t you like that bunny boy? I bet my dick feels a lot better than Keith’s.”

Shiro did his best not to shudder. He didn’t like this wolf.

Before Shiro could tell him to back off, Keith had done it for him. His hand reached out and wrapped around the throat of the other Marmora wolf. His mouth was twisted into a snarl and his claws were digging into his tribemate’s flesh. Shiro could see beads of blood seeping out, but they weren’t enough to be considered life-threatening. Yet.

“Back off,” Keith growled. “I found him, I fought for him, so he’s _mine.”_

Shiro gaped at how possessive Keith was over him. More importantly, he was surprised that he was _protecting_ him. He had always thought that Marmora wolves shared partners with their brethren. It was a rumor that was spread throughout his friends and the rest of his tribe. Keith was proving him wrong.

The other wolf raised his hands and nodded. “Okay, okay. Jeez, calm down. I was only joking.”

Keith snorted. “Whatever.”

Shiro watched as the other wolf sulked away. Even though he claimed that he had no intentions of bedding him, Shiro had an inkling he was going to try. If Keith wasn’t nearby, then the wolf would have gotten him. He wouldn’t have been able to handle two wolves controlling him.

“Thank you…” Shiro whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Keith said. “I wasn’t going to let some random wolf try and knot you.”

He could appreciate that. If he was going to be with Keith for who knows how long, it was good to know that he would be safe. Shiro would still be nervous in a den of wolves, but at least he knew that he was protected.

Keith stood up and stretched his arms above his head. His ears flickered when a fly strayed to close to them. It was like this that Shiro realized how lean his body was. Looking out at the other wolves, Keith was certainly the smallest of them all. Despite his size, he was strong and clearly others respected him. Shiro wondered if he was the leader of the pact but he tossed that idea aside. If he was the leader, then the other wolf would have never tried to get with Shiro.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Shiro stared at Keith’s extended hand. He looked from the hand, to around the room, and then back to Keith. “Where are we going?”

“To my den.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Isn’t this… your den?”

Keith snorted. “Not at all. We have our own private dens around the valley. This is just where we meet up to have fun and eat together.” He extended his hand further into Shiro’s personal space. “Would you _like_ to stay here and get ogled by all the other wolves?”

Shiro looked back over the crowd. Sure enough, there were other Marmora wolves staring at him. They had a hungry look in their eyes, one that chilled Shiro to the bone. None of them would dare try anything so long as he was with Keith, but what if he was alone? What would they do to him?

He didn’t want to find out.

Taking Keith’s hand, Shiro rose to his feet with help. Their hands were still locked together as they left the den. The laughter and moans slowly faded the further away they went. As soon as Shiro couldn’t hear them anymore, he felt relieved. That den made him feel uncomfortable and he didn’t like being near it at all.

“I’ll be happy if I never have to go back there again…” Shiro muttered quietly to himself.

Of course, Keith heard it. “I won’t bring you back there if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Shiro stared at the back of his head. Keith was being nicer to him than he was before. It was a little odd, especially after he knotted his mouth so roughly. Seeing this side of him made Shiro cautious. He worried that Keith would turn around and wrap his teeth around his neck. That would successfully end Shiro’s life in no time. He wouldn’t be able to stop him if he did it.

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden…?” Shiro asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Keith looked back at him briefly before returning his attention to the path before them. He didn’t say anything as they continued to walk. For a moment, Shiro wondered if he had insulted Keith. The moment quickly passed when he reminded himself that he was a prisoner here in the Marmora tribe. All Keith would use him was as a breeding tool so that the Marmora wolves could continue to thrive.

It was still a hard pill to swallow.

The den they approached smelled cleaner than the last one Shiro was in. Keith released his hand and started to work on making a fire for them.

This would have been Shiro’s only chance to escape, but he didn’t. There were other wolves that wanted him, and it was safer to be with Keith. Anything would be better than whatever was waiting for him outside the den.

“Is there really something wrong with me being nice to you?” Keith asked.

Shiro looked over to him as the fire blazed to life. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness and the heat. All he could see of Keith was the outline of his silhouette. His back was still towards Shiro and it didn’t seem like he planned on turning around to face him.

He fidgeted where he stood. “You took me away from my home and my friends,” Shiro answered. “Maybe things would have been better if your leader calmly came to our tribe to explain the situation, but that didn’t happen. … You wolves just came out from the forests and snatched us up like we were your next meals.”

Keith didn’t say anything. He was silent as he stoked the fire.

Shiro didn’t bother to speak, either. Keith had asked him a question and he answered it. What else could he say to ease whatever guilt the wolf was feeling? He figured that Keith _should_ feel guilty over what he and his tribe were doing. They were all happy and fine where they were. Things like this… they should happen naturally and shouldn’t be forced.

With a sigh, Shiro moved to the other side of the fire and sat down next to it. He was inches away from Keith, but they didn’t look at one another. Their eyes were focused on the roaring flames.

As time ticked on, Shiro started to feel guilty about what he had said. It was clear that the other alphas of the Marmora wolves were more violent than Keith was. The choice was unanimous—Keith was the better choice out of all the other wolves in the tribe.

Without a word, Keith stood up. Shiro watched him cautiously as he was approached. He noticed that Keith’s tail was stiff, dragging against the cave floor behind him. It was clear that there was one thing on his mind. Shiro looked away from him, squeezing his eyes tightly.

He hoped that it would be enough to dissuade Keith from pursuing his train of thought any further. After all that happened today, he wanted to rest a little more. His energy felt like it had been drained out of him after Keith knotted his mouth. Shiro would be happy with a few more hours of sleep. A hand on the back of his head proved him otherwise. Keith was still insistent on doing things with him tonight.

Gritting his teeth, Shiro struggled against Keith’s strength. All too quickly, his head was turned until he was face to face with the wolf’s cock. How could it be so hard already? Shiro hadn’t done anything even remotely sexy—if anything, the words he had said were the opposite of sexy.

Feeling his face burn hot, Shiro looked away from him. “How can you be this horny so fast…?”

Keith chuckled. “I have a very attractive rabbit sharing my den.” He pressed forward, nudging his clothed cock against Shiro’s face. The rabbit was still reluctant to give in to Keith’s demands, keeping his lips shut tight. Sighing, Keith spoke again, “This will be easier if you just give in…”

Shiro snorted, successfully turning his head away. “You don’t even know my name…”

He could feel Keith stiffen up above him. Daring a look, Shiro glanced at him from the corner of his eye. For a moment, he was surprised by the wolf’s look. Since they had met, Shiro had never seen regret on his face. He didn’t care that he pulled Shiro away from his home or forcing him to be a breeding tool for his own gain. However, Keith looked like he was regretful about not knowing Shiro’s name.

It was such a strange thing to feel sorry for. After all, why would Keith care about something that small? A name wasn’t something that Keith should care about.

Keith removed his hand from Shiro’s head, surprising him. “You’re right. I’m… sorry about that…”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. Thanks to everything the Marmora wolves were doing, it was hard to believe that he could be so apologetic. Especially if it was over something involving Shiro’s _name._

“… What _is_ your name…?”

Things were getting strange and stranger. He couldn’t understand why Keith was interested in getting to know him.

“… It’s Shiro…”

Keith chuckled and there was a smile on his face. “It’s fitting.” He reached out and rubbed one of Shiro’s ears between his fingers. “After all, you’re a pretty white rabbit.”

He couldn’t have known that it would do something to him.

Shiro always had sensitive ears. His past lovers liked to tease and nibble on his ears whenever they kissed. All it took was a simple rubbing touch and Shiro was putty in their hands. Even though Keith was a wolf, Shiro found himself leaning into the touch, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be blissed out.

It didn’t take long for Keith to notice.

He rubbed his fingers along Shiro’s ears even more. Keith seemed fascinated with how the rabbit acted like a feline from the petting. Shiro knew he must look like quite a sight, so pliant and eager to please.

“You like this, don’t you?” Keith asked, his voice a husky whisper.

Shiro only whimpered in response.

Keith pressed forward again, pressing his bulge against Shiro’s face. “Why don’t you return the favor?”

In a more stable mindset, one that wasn’t hindered by how good his ears felt, he would have said no. Shiro would have fought Keith on this and turned his face away. But what was happening to his ears felt good and he loved it. It would be unfair if he was alone in the pleasure, right?

Raising his hands, Shiro worked on undoing Keith’s pants. He lowered them until his cock sprung out. It didn’t look much different than when he last saw it. The cock was still big and there was a bead of precum at the tip. Shiro pressed the pad of his finger against it, smearing the cum. Keith moaned and tossed his head back. He bucked his hips forward, getting his dick closer to Shiro’s mouth. His fingers never stopped moving.

Shiro gripped the base of Keith’s cock and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the tip once then pulled it in deep. There was no need to be urged forward by Keith. Shiro willingly took his cock until it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck, _yes…”_ Keith muttered. “That feels good, Shiro…”

Hearing the praise spurred Shiro on, something that surprised him. He bobbed his head along Keith’s dick, squeezing his throat around it whenever he took him in deep. The more he pleased him, the more his ear was pleasantly rubbed. Keith would be able to do this for hours and Shiro wouldn’t mind.

A breathless gasp left him as Keith pulled him off his cock. Shiro was panting, staring up at the wolf with hazy eyes. There was a string of drool connecting his lips to the dick inches before him. For a moment, Shiro wanted to lunge forward and take it back in his mouth. He wanted to feel it stretching his throat out while Keith played with his ears.

“I never thought you would be so greedy for this,” Keith muttered. He pressed forward, running the tip of his cock around Shiro’s lips. “And all I had to do was play with your ears for a bit…”

Shiro whimpered and tried to push forward to take Keith’s cock. He was pulled away with a harsh tug of his ears.

Keith was still running the tip of his cock around his lips, teasing him with the taste. “I want to fill you up, Shiro…”

He stared up at Keith. There was no secret that Shiro knew what he meant. His mouth could only be entertaining for so long.

And what startled Shiro was that he _wanted_ Keith to fill him up.

Shiro was eager to feel his cock filling him up, stuffing his knot into him until he was stretched well beyond his limits. What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would Keith take care of him?

Somehow, Shiro knew that he would.

He pushed Keith’s hand off his ear and pulled away from him. Shiro looked around until he saw a soft pile of fur. Thoughts filled his head about whether Keith had it set up for him or if he always slept like this. They looked so comfortable. Shiro crawled his way over to them, sinking into the pile as he got closer. Their softness filled him with peace and he buried his face into them.

After taking a few moments to enjoy himself, Shiro lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. Keith hadn’t moved from his spot near the fire. His hand was stroking his cock, watching Shiro’s languid body crawl all over his bed. He must have looked like a delicious sight to the wolf. How many wolves wanted a pliant rabbit in their den, ready to spread their legs for them? And Keith had one.

Much too slowly for his own liking, Shiro pulled his clothes off. He tossed them over the side of the makeshift bed until he was completely nude. On his knees, his hole was exposed to the open air, clenching around nothing. Shiro reached back to toy with himself, playing with his hole until it felt nice and loose.

It may not be loose enough for Keith’s cock, but they could try.

Keith descended on him within seconds. His tongue danced along Shiro’s fingers, getting them nice and wet so that they could slip into his tight hole. When he thought they were slick enough, he left bite marks up Shiro’s back as he moved. Reaching the rabbit’s pale neck, he peppered it with more marks. If he used his teeth a little more, he would have broken the skin. Instead, there would only be bruises there.

Shiro closed his eyes and pressed his fingers even deeper into himself. He curled them as Keith kissed at his neck. There was a moment when the wolf kissed down his ear and stopped to nibble at the tip. Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His fingers moved even further into his hole to stretch it wider.

“You’re beautiful like this, Shiro,” Keith whispered in his ear. His furs tickled the back of Shiro’s thighs. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll look on my cock.

He whimpered and spread his legs wider. They had only just started, and he was ready to have Keith’s cock in him. “Keith…” Shiro whispered.

“Hm?” Keith reared back to stare at Shiro’s hole. He ran a thumb over the slickness, contemplating if Shiro was truly ready or not. “Know what? I think you’re ready…”

Shiro was giddy as he removed his fingers from his hole. He wrapped his wet hand around Keith’s cock, trying to get it as wet as he could. Keith helped him by spitting on his own cock, making him even slicker. The tip of his cock pressed against Shiro’s hole. He was teasing the entrance, teasing Shiro into taking the initiative to push back against his cock.

There was no hesitation from Shiro as he did just that.

Tiny moans escaped him as he felt Keith’s cock spearing him open. His walls clenched around the dick, pulling it even deeper. Shiro’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Maybe having it in his mouth wasn’t too pleasant, but having it in his ass? He hadn’t expected it to feel this good. His eagerness came out like a fox and Shiro found himself slamming back against Keith’s hips.

 _“Fuck…”_ Keith moaned, tossing his head back. “My eager little rabbit wants my cock, huh?”

Shiro didn’t know how to respond to such a question. It was clear by how quickly he took Keith’s dick that he was eager. If his ears weren’t toyed with in the beginning, he would have never gotten to this point. Keith would have found out his secret eventually, but it wouldn’t have happened so soon.

Maybe it was for the best.

Keith kissed at the back of his neck, lathering him with affection. “I’m going to take good care of you…”

Shiro closed his eyes and believed that Keith would.

The pace was slow at first. Keith fucked into Shiro as if he was something fragile. Even his grip on the rabbit was gentle. The only time he dared to tighten it was when Shiro squirmed too much. Keith wanted him to be still so that he could feel pleasure. There would be a time for them to get a little rougher, and Keith was holding back by a thread. He was ready to pound into Shiro and knot him.

But he would go slowly, rolling his hips at a languid pace.

Shiro clawed at the furs beneath him. It had been such a long time since he had felt this good. Sex was always far from his mind, so he didn’t have much experience under his belt. After being abstinent for so long, the pleasure increased tenfold. He could feel Keith’s knot just on the edge of his hole. There was no insistent press into him, a clear sign that the wolf truly was taking things slow.

He appreciated that, but he was starting to desire more. There was a fire that burned in his pit, a fire that he hadn’t noticed before. It seemed to grow stronger and hotter with every stroke of Keith’s cock inside him.

Shiro knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Whatever control he had snapped like a rubber band.

Reaching back, Shiro covered Keith’s hand with his own. “Keith, please… Give it to me harder.”

Keith stopped with their hips flushed together. His cock was stretching Shiro so _good._ “Are you sure? I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you right now. We can take this slow.”

His sudden sweetness would be the death of Shiro. He wanted things rough and Keith was trying to hold back. Just what did Shiro need to do to get the wolf to snap and fuck him like the animal he was?

Shiro looked back at him and gave a pitiful whimper. “I _need_ to feel your cock knotting me; I want to feel it so deep inside me until my body fits the shape of your cock perfectly.” It was the cheesiest thing he had ever said, but it was true.

This was what he wanted.

And it was enough for Keith to snap.

He took in a deep breath. Slowly, he pulled back until the tip of his dick was in Shiro. Keith shifted until he was sure that his knees were buried enough in the furs. He looked at Shiro, searching for one more chance to see if he changed his mind. Shiro’s only answer was a nod of his head.

Letting out a sigh, Keith pushed back in _hard._

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Keith was filling him up so perfectly. His dick was stretching him to his limits, but it didn’t hurt. Pleasurable chills ran through him, collecting in his stomach as a piece of hot lava. Spreading his legs wider only helped Keith get even deeper inside him. The sounds of the wolf—no, his _alpha—_ above him was music to his ears. He never knew he had a kink for growls and snarls, but Keith was proving him otherwise.

Claws dug into his hips, holding him in place. If Shiro wanted to fuck back onto Keith’s cock, he wouldn’t be able to. He was held in such a tight grip that it would be impossible for him to move even an inch.

“Ah… Keith… _Keith…”_ Shiro whimpered.

“Keep saying my name like that,” Keith whispered. He pressed in deep, grinding his hips against Shiro’s ass. He knew the tip of his cock was touching that delicious bundle of nerves.

The edge of his cock was just against his hole, ready to pop in. It seemed so close but so far away. Shiro chewed on his lip and whimpered when it seemed that Keith was ready to push in, only to be robbed of the delight. His eyes would roll to the back of head whenever Keith pulled away. He didn’t know how to beg for the knot to fill him up. No matter how hard he clenched his ass, it seemed that Keith continued to deny him what he wanted.

“I want to hear you say it, Shiro…” Keith said. He tossed his head back and ground his knot even harder against Shiro’s ass. “Say that you want my knot…”

Shiro’s throat was starting to hurt with how hard he screamed. He buried his face into the furs for a moment before lifting his head. “Please, Keith! Give me your knot!”

He could feel the shudder that wracked Keith’s body. Without hesitating, the wolf started to pound hard into Shiro. His knot stretched him with each thrust, pushing in a little deeper than last time.

Shiro had become completely slack beneath Keith. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. The pleasure was surging through him like an electrical shock. His ass clenched around Keith’s cock, pulling him in deeper and deeper. He never wanted the dick to leave him. The delicious stretch, the promise for the everlasting current of cum to fill him up.

He wanted it so badly.

Keith’s knot pushed in with a pop and Shiro’s vision whited out.

His legs shook as he cummed, splattering down his thighs and wetting the furs. Keith’s dick was still hard in him, pulsing in time with his heart. He rolled their hips together, whimpering as Shiro’s walls convulsed around him. Feeling a little of his energy returned, Shiro braced himself and fucked back on the cock inside him. Keith hissed from the sensation, tossing his head back.

Each tiny whimper that left Keith spurred Shiro even more. His energy was slowly depleting, his legs and arms growing weak from post-coital bliss. But he wasn’t going to stop until Keith cummed. He wanted to feel his cum deep inside him until he was sure he was impregnated.

Keith finally cummed with a howl, filling Shiro up to the brim. Spurts of cum dared to escape the tight seal of his knot. Shiro whimpered and fought the urge to reach back and catch it all.

Slowly, he was lowered to the furs. Keith nuzzled the back of his neck. There was a pleasant sound coming from deep in his chest. Shiro could feel it rumbling against his back. His own heart was beating much too quickly. He took deep breaths to try and calm it, but it did little to help.

While they waited for his knot to go down, Keith would nuzzle and cuddle him. Shiro could feel every unspoken promise behind each one. He _would_ protect Shiro from any dangers that the rest of the pack may throw at him. Keith didn’t just choose him because he wanted someone to fuck and breed until he had children of his own.

He was looking for a companion. And Shiro was the chosen one.

“What are you thinking about?” Keith asked quietly.

Shiro shifted until he was comfortable enough to look at Keith. Maybe he was still a little skeptical about what would happen between them. But Keith had protected him, and the sex _was_ good.

This could work out if he put in the effort that Keith was putting in.

He shook his head. “Nothing.” Then he smiled. “When do you think you’ll be ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like wolf keith mating bunny shiro, then we can't be friends. keith's gonna knot that beautiful bunny and he's going to enjoy it. like, i remember seeing all the pictures and drawings and thinking "AW YISS GET IT KEITH."
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
